Hatoful Boyfriend Overload! Overflow! EX
300 ($3.00) |pages =54 |publisher =MISTΨPRESS }} Hatoful Boyfriend Overload! Overflow! EX (はーとふる彼氏 はみでた!もれでた!EX) Chapter 13: Bird Academy Supernatural Horror Manga Hiyoko introduces St. Pigeonation's Academy, the most prestigious school in Japan for pigeons. She goes on to explain that she is the only human at the school and that it took some getting used to for her when she first enrolled into the school. However, she notes that there are some things she is still not used to, like the stench of wet birds on a rainy day. Sakuya then chimes in, demanding to know if Ryouta bothers her, too, with his unpleasant bird scent. Ryouta becomes appalled at the prospect that Hiyoko doesn't like the stink of birds and as such has always thought he stunk, too. Hiyoko assures Ryouta that she doesn't think that at all, just that it's a distinct smell. Sakuya then looks out the window and wonders if Japan's rain has any redeeming qualities since it's so unpleasant. Hiyoko proudly declares that it does and lists off hydrangeas and snails, which Sakuya is skeptical about. San adds mushrooms while being afflicted with mushrooms on his body. Ryouta and Sakuya become shocked as mushrooms suddenly spring up all over their classrooms and even on themselves (Ryouta springs a mushroom in a rather suggestive area of his body). Plucking up a mushroom, Sakuya examines it and asserts that he has never seen these types of mushrooms before and asks if they're common in Japan. Hiyoko answers that she didn't think there were any at all. Ryouta questions if the mushrooms are edible and San decides to test by nipping a piece of Ryouta's suggestive mushroom. The rock dove then laments the damage to his fungus manhood and Hiyoko responds he doesn't have a manhood. After San finishes eating, Sakuya asks him if he feels anything and San responds that he doesn't. Suddenly San begins to hallucinate clones of himself and giant mousse, prompting Sakuya to tell everybirdie not to eat the mushrooms. By now, the classroom was covered in a sea of mushrooms. Sakuya decides to use strong insecticide to combat the (literally) growing threat and Ryouta tells him not to do it, as strong insecticides are harmful to birds. Sakuya then changes tactics and aims to address the source of the mushrooms. Hiyoko responds that they first appeared on San so Sakuya questions San as to how he got mushrooms on his body to begin with. San gives it some thought and reveals that Shuu made him drink some strange protein shake that morning. The four of them head over to the infirmary to confront the doctor. By the time they got there, Hiyoko has gotten covered in mushrooms all over her body. Ryouta is scared at first until Hiyoko confirms that it is indeed her. Shuu annoyingly inquires why they were all there as they were being very noisy. Sakuya explains that a strange mushroom epidemic has overtaken them and asks if the doctor knows what could be the cause of it all. Shuu answers matter-of-factly that he is the cause of it, taking Sakuya by surprise. The doctor then proceeds to harvest the mushrooms off their bodies and Ryouta exclaims that there's no time to pick the mushrooms one by one. Shuu assures him that the mushroom spores' attraction to them is only temporary, prompting Sakuya to slap Ryouta for speaking to the doctor so rudely. Shuu then notes that this is the first time in the manga that Hiyoko has been "shown" and the girl praises him for looking at the brighter side of things. Meanwhile, back in the classroom, a mushroom sprouts out of Kazuaki's eye. Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Notes and References Category:Books (real world)